The Unrecorded Journey Of Ranma
by TempuraSoba
Summary: One day, Aizen decides to play around with the Hogyouku. In the process, he creates a gargantua a sort-of portal which transports Ranma into the world of Bleach . Read on to find out how Ranma survives there.
1. Intro : The Day Where It All Started

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 0 : The Accident**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me. _**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_ Aizen_ sat on his favorite chair, a firm but comfortable chair. He stared blankly into the space in front of him.

3 months had passed since Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen had betrayed the Shinigami and left for Hueco Mundo. During the first few months, there was a lot of administration work to do like appointing the Espadas and resolving conflicts between them. During the second month, it was more peaceful and things had finally settled down. The third month was the most uninteresting nothing new had happened and the only interesting thing that had happened was when Tousen ( the blind fool) had accidentally changed into Zommari's clothes instead of his. Despite that, he looked the same and was unaware of why the rest of the Espada's were laughing at him except of course Zommari who was locked up in his own room.

It was a tough job keeping his always calm and unconcerned look but it was all part of his plan to give him that "Powerful" feel which was the main reason why many Hollows and Arrancars remained loyal to him.

" Aizen-sama do you require my assistance? " Tousen asked while on he was on his knees.

" Aren't ya a litta' bored Aizen-sama," Ichimaru stood there with his usual smile.

"Hmm... I guess you could say so..." Aizen sat there ignoring Tousen who was still bowing to him.

" How bout' we have a little fun? "

" Aizen-sama do you..."

" What do you suggest we do then? " Aizen interrupted Tousen.

" Lets' play with the Hogyouku "

" Pretty tempting I'll say," Aizen murmured.

Aizen then stood up and placed the Hogyouku in his hands. He felt the power rush through him. He then created an enormous garganta which started tearing into other dimensions.

" This should be interesting," Aizen remarked with a glean in his eyes.

" Aizen-sama , I don't think we should be doing this... " Tousen said with a little bit of uncertainty showing in his face.

The garganta tore open a huge rip in the space and continued its way though the many dimensions in the universe, seeking out the powerful sources. After a few minutes or so, the gargantua started to tremble. It was getting unstable. The gargantua started distorting the space around Hueco Mundo. Aizen released his grip on the Hogyouku and the garganta eventually died off.

" That was dissapointing. I had expected more. Oh well, I guess the fun's over and its time to get back to work..."

Aizen walked off, leaving Ichimaru there who had noticed a small crack in the space. Tousen was once again forgotten and he left quietly without another word.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts School was busy training until a giant portal (or at least that was what he thought) pulled him in.

" What the...? "

Confused and too shocked to react, he was dragged into the realm of Shinigami and Hollows...

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_-end of chapter 0_

_*Please rate and comment to help me improve!_

_PS : (My English sucks =P)_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_In the next chapter, Ranma meets with an unknown enemy. Read on to find out what happens!_

**.:: Bleach Dictionary ::.**

**[Spoiler Alert]**

**If you have not read/watch bleach™ after the Soul Society Arc, you may not wish to read the context below as it contains spoilers.**

**Aizen Sosuke -**

******Sōsuke Aizen** (藍染 惣右介, _Aizen Sōsuke_) is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13; he later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. He is the main antagonist of the series.

**Ichimaru Gin -**

******Gin Ichimaru** (市丸 ギン, _Ichimaru Gin_) was the Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen andKaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira.

**Kaname Tosen -**

******Kaname Tōsen** (東仙 要, _Tōsen Kaname_) was formerly the blind Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, he has since left Soul Society after it is revealed that he was a co-conspirator working for recently revealed traitorSōsuke Aizen. He has since become a Commander in Aizen's Army ofArrancar. Tōsen follows a personal philosophy which shapes his outlook on life, stating he follows the path that leads to the least bloodshed. He uses the philosophy as the basis of his supporting Aizen in his plan to overthrow Soul Society. The entire ordeal has put him at odds with his formerly closest friendSajin Komamura, as well as his former Lieutenant in the 9th Division Shūhei Hisagi.  


**Garganta -**

******Garganta** (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), _Garuganta_; Spanish for "_Throat_", Japanese for "_Black Cavity_") is how Arrancars and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It is primarily used by Hollow and Arrancar, but some other characters have used it through different means.

**Hogyoku -**

**The ****Hōgyoku** (崩玉, _Crumbling Orb_; Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") also referred as the **Orb of Distortion**, is a unique substance in the form of a small orb that was thought to be able to dissolve the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow, granting either the powers of the other. However, Aizen explained that it actually materializes the hearts around it. In other words, it materializes a persons inner desires. It was invented roughly 100 years before the main events of the story, by ex-leader of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute,Kisuke Urahara.

**Shinigami - **

******Shinigami** (死神, _"death god(s)"_; _Viz_ "_Soul Reaper(s)_") are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the Soul Society. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use theirZanpakutō, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use their Zanpakutō as well as magic known as Kidō to fight their arch-enemies, the Hollows.

**Hollow -**

******Hollow** (虚, ホロウ, _horō_) are a race of creatures which are born from Human soulswho, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows are the principal antagonists at the beginning of the story and remain a primary threat beyond that point. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society.

**.:: End of Bleach Dictionary ::.**

**Visit .com for more information.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rampage Of The Hollows

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**_Chapter 1 - Rampage Of The Hollows_**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this Fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Ranma Saotome wandered aimlessly around the town. It was a pretty decent town known as Karakura and everything there was _normal_. Just recently, he had been transported from his hometown, Nerima , into Karakura by a strange portal or whatever it was ( or at least that was what he thought ). When he asked around, no one had ever heard of Nerima and Ranma had never heard of Karakura even though they were both in Japan.

Exhausted and hungry, Ranma stops at a nearby Park , the 'Karakura Community Park' and sits on a nearby bench. The park was bustling with life with children playing and shouting at one another and adults talking about their daily life. Everything seemed just _fine right here. _

_ ' I wonder how I will ever get back home...'_

All of a sudden, a sudden strong gush of power overwhelmed Ranma.

_' What on earth was that? And where did come from? '_

Ranma looked around in confusion. There was nothing in sight.

Then suddenly, he felt as though someone was choking him, the air inside his body left him and he felt as though he was suffocating.

Yet, there was no one in front of him.

He then noticed that the people around were screaming too, as they slowly fell onto the ground , their lifeless bodies unmoving.

_' Darn it! Whats going on? '_

Ranma started panicking but forced himself to calm down and think rationally. He realized that there was something weird with the air in front of him. It was distorted and was burning red.

" Heheheh! I'm surprised you managed to survive my Gonzui Human! Maybe you would like a taste of this! "

Shocked and distracted by the unknown whereabouts of the voice, Ranma was hit with an unknown force.

_' What happened, I don't feel any pain... '_

At first it was painless.

Then the blood gushed out of his right arm and his lower torso. The pain was overwhelming and Ranma struggled to hold back his tears. He noticed that his half of his right arm was gone and a part of his torso had a hole torn through it.

Ranma looked up and saw a humongous creature. It was twice the size of an grown adult. The creature was bald and had human-like features. Ranma noticed an odd-looking hole in the middle of his chest.

_' Whatever that is, I don't think its a human. But why couldn't I see it before that? How could I miss something that big? '_

" Heh! You're still alive eh? You're the first human who survived my cero. But of course! That was a weak one! "

_' Cero? What on earth is that? Must be that technique he used just now... '_

" For your consolation, I shall tell you who I am! I am Yammy Riyalgo! The diez (10th) Espada! "

_' Crap! I don't know how strong he is or what other techniques he got... '_

Then Yammy disappeared. Ranma turned around and saw Yammy standing right behind him with a huge grin.

" G'nite Human! "

Ranma felt a hand tore through his body and he fainted on the floor...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-end of chapter 1

Author's Notes- Sorry for the 'a' that was previously here. I accidently uploaded that document and was too lazy to take it down xD.

In case you don't know,

' Ranma 's thought'

"Speech"

Thanks For REading!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Read on to find out if it is truely the end of Ranma! (How can that be? If it is so, this fic will die lol)_

**_.:: Bleach Dictionary ::._**

**_Cero - _**

**Cero (虚閃 (セロ), _sero_; Spanish for "_Zero_", Japanese for "_Hollow Flash_", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation, "Empty Disaster" if the kanji is literally translated) is a form of attack used by Menos,Arrancar and Vizard. Basically an energy blast, it consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose, with Coyote Starrk being the only exception.**

**The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation.**

**Espada-**

**The ****Espada** (十刃, (エスパーダ), _Esupāda_; Spanish for "_Sword_", Japanese for "_Ten Blades_") are the top-ranked Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Hollow-Shinigami hybrids, are the most powerful Hollows under Aizen's command, and are the main rivals of the Gotei 13.

**Gonzui-**

******Gonzui** (魂吸, lit. "_Soul Inhalation_") is a supplementary technique used by Arrancar to devour as many souls as possible within a large radius to significantly increase their size, power, force, and spiritual energy, while being content from the devouring of souls. Yammy is the first Arrancar and Espada to be shown using this technique. Humans that have spiritual awareness, or _mediums_, can resist the technique, even if they only have the slightest amount of reiryoku. This is shown by theKarakura High School student Tatsuki Arisawa when she resists it. Gonzui was strong enough to cause her to feel great fear, complete loss of energy and even loss of consciousness shortly after. Yammy commented after devouring at least a few dozen souls surrounding him that they tasted horrible, and Ulquiorra replied that it's to be expected from such weak Humans

**.:: End Of Bleach Dictionary ::.**

**Feel free to visit**

**.com**

**for more bleach terms.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Soul Lost In The Dark

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 2 : A Soul Lost In The Darkness**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**__**The world had ended.

Everything was slowly disappearing.

His friends, his life , everything that he knew about.

Ranma stood there frozen amidst the darkness watching his whole life disappear.

' _No... why must it end like this? Everything I did... my whole life... gone like this?_ '

_' No WAY am I letting this happen! '_

" Your words are useless... nothing can save you now "

Ranma felt a powerful presence appear before him.

_' Who is that talking? '_

" Who I am is not important... what matters now is how you react to what I am going to offer to you. " The voice spoke again.

_' What the? That thing can read my mind? '_

" Of course... the only reason why you're still alive is because of me. "

" What do you want? " Ranma yelled to the darkness.

" Your soul "

For the first time in his life, Ranma felt frightened. He took a deep breathe and calmed himself down. He recollected his mind and shouted,

" No way am I giving you my soul! "

" I do not require your soul."

" Didn't you say you wanted my soul? "

"Yes indeed. However, what I ask of you is a place where I can stay. In return I will give you back your life and also my strength. "

" How would I know if I can trust you? What if you betrayed me? "

" Even if I betrayed you. We would both gain nothing. After all there is nothing else left for me and you to lose. "

_' That is true...I'm already dead. However what if... '_

"Consider wisely human... your time left is limited. When you have made up your mind, call me and I shall return. "

" What is your name? "

" My name is Lucifer. "

Ranma felt the powerful presence disappear and heaved a sigh of relief. Staring into the cold darkness, Ranma already knew what he had to do. There was no other way.

He had to survive.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Outside in Karakura, there was another glitch in time. The sky was torned apart again and a group of people fell out of the sky. Amongst them was a young man who 10 seconds ago, was fighting with his life to save Karakura from Aizen's wrath until he was transported back into the past.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

-end of chapter 2

Author's Note : Thanks for reading guys! Please leave constructive feedbacks ( I don't mind flames as long as they are constructive ) and if you spot any mistakes, feel free to pm me.

Next chapter might come out late. Sorry XD

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**.:: Bleach Dictionary ::.**

******Ichigo Kurosaki - **

******Ichigo Kurosaki** (黒崎 一護, _Kurosaki Ichigo_) is a Human who also has Shinigami powers. He is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and elder brother of Karin and Yuzu. He is the protagonist of the _Bleach_ series.

**Garganta-**

******Garganta** (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), _Garuganta_; Spanish for "_Throat_", Japanese for "_Black Cavity_") is how Arrancars and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It is primarily used by Hollow and Arrancar, but some other characters have used it through different means.

**.:: End Of Bleach Dictionary ::.**

**For more information, visit**

**.com  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing

Before I Start The Chapter,

I would like to make a few comments on reviews people made xD

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_OBSERVER01_  
_2010-06-02 . chapter 3_

_Lucifer?interesting though _

_ In case some of you people don't know who Lucifer is - _

**_In English, "Lucifer" generally refers to Satan, although the name is not applied to him in the New Testament. The use of the name "Lucifer" in reference to a fallen angel stems from an interpretation of Isaiah 14:3–20, a passage that speaks of a particular Babylonian King, to whom it gives the title of "Day Star", "Morning Star" (in Latin, __lucifer_), as fallen or destined to fall from the heavens or sky.**

**_In otherwords he is an angel who betrayed god. ( Not used for religious purposes)_**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_StarfireGreencoon_  
_2010-06-02 . chapter 3_

_Needs to be longer_

**Sorry, I know its short but I usually write when I have sudden inspiration thats why they are short. Otherwise, I'll take a few weeks to release one chapter. XD I'll try to make this chapter longer. =) Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 xD**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 3 : Nothing's the Same**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

Ichigo woke up lying in a park.

_ 'What the hell? What am I doing here? Where did Aizen go? '_

Ichigo stood up and observed his surroundings.

_' Isn't this Karakura Park? What happened? __Why are there so many dead people lying on the floor?_ '

Ichigo made his way through the park and felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

_' Wait a minute... isn't this... don't tell me! I'm in the past? How could this happen? That time... Yammy was using his Gonzui and he killed a lot of people! I better hurry before there are more injuries! '_

Ichigo dashed towards the source of spiritual pressure and within seconds, he saw that huge familiar giant, Yammy.

" Give it up now Yammy! You're going down. I'll make you pay for killing all this people! " Ichigo yelled at Yammy and charged towards him.

" Do I know you Shinigami? I don't remember telling you my name at all! But you look quite powerful, I guess I'll play with you for a while! "

Yammy then started firing his Bala at Ichigo however Ichigo easily dodged all of them.

" This is what you get for killing all those people! " Ichigo shouted and flash stepped behind Yammy.

" Getsuga Ten..."

" Too slow Shinigami! "

Yammy turned around and grabbed Ichigo's sword before he could release his Getsuga Tenshou.

_' What the? When did he get so fast? '_

Yammy then used his brute strength and tore Ichigo's sword apart.

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

_' Zangetsu! Crap, I let my guard down... '_

" Such a weak sword. " said Yammy as he tossed the broken halve of Ichigo's sword aside.

_' Ichigo! Don't give up! I'm still alive. ' _Ichigo felt his sword spoke to him.

_' Zangetsu! You're still okay! '_

" Whats the matter Shinigami? Standing right there doing nothing. Maybe you need a wake up call! "

Yammy jeered at him and fired a Cero directly unto Ichigo. There was a blinding flash of light and moments later, Ichigo was lying on the floor, too injured and startled to move.

_' No way! Didn't I beat him before? How come I can't beat him this time? '_

" That was too easy... I had expected more from you Shinigami! " Yammy spat at Ichigo's body and walked off.

" Its not over yet! "

Ichigo forced his body to get up and he pointed his broken sword at Yammy.

"BANKAI!"

There was a huge explosion of reiatsu and sand and dust filled the air.

" Interesting! A weakling like you has a bankai? Don't make me laugh! Let's see what that bankai of yours can do. "

As the air cleared. Ichigo was now wearing a black robe and he stood there motionless and then he flashed stepped.

Yammy felt a sword slash through his back. He turned back but there was nobody there.

" Heh? Where did you go this time Shinigami? "

" Behind you. "

Yammy turned a round and saw Ichigo standing at the exact same spot as he was before.

There was another stab, this time from the front.

Ichigo was still standing there.

" Heh. I see. So your bankai increases your speed eh? But your attacks are like ants biting me. " Yammy taunted him.

_' That's true, his wounds are healing back quickly and if this keeps up, I will probably run out of energy and he will kill me... no choice then, I guess I'll have to use this. '_

Ichigo placed his hand on his face. He started drawing out his hollow powers. Reiatsu started bursting out from his body.

" So you can go stronger eh? Come on! Hit me with all you've got. "

_' I've got to finish this in one blow! Otherwise... '_

Ichigo continued building up his reiatsu as his hollow mask continued to form.

" Interesting! A Shinigami becoming a hollow? This should be entertaining. "

_' As long as he stays there and doesn't interrupt me, I will definitely win this bat...'_

" Argh! "

Ichigo felt a sudden burst of pain.

Something had cut him.

Yammy was still standing there... this time with a disappointed look on his face.

_' Wait a minute... didn't Yammy came with someone last time? '_

" Hey Ulquiorra why did you interfere? He was about to get killed by me. "

" That attack would have killed you. You should have been able to tell, judging by the amount of reiatsu he was using. "

Behind Ichigo was another Arrancar. He had pale white skin and had two lines coming down his eyes which made him seem as though he was crying. His name is Ulquiorra.

" Tch! You know I ain't very good at all this reiatsu stuff! "

" Something more powerful is coming our way. "

Ulquiorra had felt a very strong spiritual pressure ever since Yammy had used his Gonzui, but even he could not tell where it was from.

" That's good! At least there's someone who I can fight so that I won't waste my time coming down here! " Yammy laughed.

" Its coming... get ready Yammy."

" I don't need you to tell me..."

There was a sudden discharge of compressed reiatsu. The reiatsu managed to slice through the whole park and had also split Yammy's body into two.

" Wwwhat the heck? " Was all Yammy could manage to say before he collapsed dead on the floor.

" Aizen-sama wouldn't be very pleased with this..." Ulquiorra murmured to himself.

There was another burst of reiatsu and Ulquiorra instinctively jumped to his left.

Ulquiorra quickly scanned the area but there was no one... except a boy?

The boy's face had already been torn apart, probably by the amount of reiatsu he was emitting. His skull was already visible and the rest of his body was a mass of power gathered together.

" Ahhh! It feels so good to back on earth though my powers seem to have weakened ever since the last time I used it. " The boy started babbling to himself.

" I demand to know who are you. Are you a hollow? " Ulquiorra questioned the boy.

" Are you talking to me? Such a lowly human like you? Disappear before I make you. "

" Answer my question. What are you? "

" Since you want to know who I am so much... I shall tell you once. My name is Lucifer and I have come to this world to reclaim what is rightfully mine. "

"Which is?"

" Everything that he has stolen from me."

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_-end of chapter 3_

_Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed it =) Next chapter might be out a little late too._

__

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**__****__****__****_.::Bleach Terms::._**

**__****__****__****_For those of you who watched Ranma 1/2 only and not Bleach._**

Zangetsu - The name of Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Zanpakuto - A Zanpakutō is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar and the Vizard.

Reiatsu - Reiatsu is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

Reiryoku - Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.

Gonzui -

Hollow - The Hollows are the major antagonists of _Bleach_. They are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo but travel to the living world to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Like _Shinigami_, Hollows are made of spiritual matter

and cannot be detected by ordinary Humans. (which is why Ranma could not see Yammy)

__

While the majority of Hollows can be overcome by the average Shinigami, there are some which surpass even the most elite Shinigami in strength. All normal Hollows wear white masks, but a small group of Hollows have broken them, becoming **Arrancar**. By shattering their masks, these Hollows regain the ability to reason, sometimes obtain a Humanoid form, and gain access to Shinigami powers.

Bankai -

**The Bankai (卍解, _Final Release_) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it.**

**The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it. It is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the Four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, have only a member capable of Bankai every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals that have mastered Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using a special device created by Urahara, which forcibly materializes a Zanpakutō spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they were able to attain their Bankai within three days instead of the normal hundreds of years. After successfully testing the device and achieving Bankai, Urahara stated that training by using this method for more than three consecutive days could prove to be fatal, which is why Ichigo was also forced to achieve his own Bankai within three days.**

**Flash Step/ Shunpo -**

**is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is very similar to theSonído used by Arrancar. Though never stated clearly it most likely relates to the Shinigami ability to walk on air using spiritual power. By collecting and solidifying Reishi beneath their feet, Shinigami can gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling.[1]**

**Shunpo (瞬歩, _Flash steps_), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.[2]. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time.**

.: End Of Dictionary :.

If you guys need more information, you can visit the bleach wiki where I got all my info.

.com


	5. Chapter 4: Madness! The Unworldly Ranma

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 4 : Madness! The Unworldly Ranma**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_[ Another Short Chapter ] Sorry!_**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

' Hmm... isn't this the boy who Yammy defeated? Why is he still alive? ' Ulquiorra thought silently to himself.

" Step aside. " The boy who was otherwise known as Ranma said.

" I'm afraid I can't. You have much more potential than that Shinigami over there. Aizen-sama would be pleased to meet someone like you... whatever you are. " Ulquiorra spoke in a calm and articulate voice.

" You've got guts human. Are you challenging me? Lucifer? The Fallen Morning Star? You won't be any fun to fight with anyway. Come back when you are stronger. " Lucifer said and walked off.

" I prohibit you from running away. Unless you are afraid of losing. "

" Me? Afraid of losing? Ahaha! I was more concerned about you. Since you don't value your miserable life, I'll just end it here. "  
Lucifer let out a roar and instantly countless numbers or demons (not to be confused with hollows) appeared out of nowhere.

" Looks like i'm outnumbered..." Ulquiorra muttered to himself

" I would rather end you life personally but theres someone whom I'd like to meet. I have some business to settle with him. "

Lucifer continued walking but was stopped but someone.

" My my! Such an interesting subject! How could I let you escape? "

In front of Lucifer stood a strange human. He had blue hair which he had styled into two inverted horns which curved and met at his neck. His face was painted black and white and he had golden brown eyes. He also had strangely long nails which made his body look very artificial.

" Get out of my sight. You're disgusting. "

" My my! How insulting! But I guess I shall forgive your insolence. I am the captain of 12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuch..."  
Before Mayuri could finish speaking, Lucifer had already executed two quick blows unto him. His heart was no longer in his body and his face was dislodged along with half of his neck. Blood was flowing rapidly out him. Lucifer held his still beating heart in his hands and fed it to the other demons who were already scrambling to eat the rest of his body.

" I've got no time for garbage like you." Lucifer muttered to himself and walked off.

Ulquiorra attempted to chase after Lucifer but the demons obstructed him. He had no other choice but to let him go.

It was vital that Aizen-sama see what he had recorded in his memories and his survival was now his top-priority.

Stopping Lucifer could wait.

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_-end of chapter 4_

_Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed it =) Sorry for being so late as I was busy with housemoving and stuff. Next chapter should come out within this week to next week. =) Thx 4 Reading!_

__

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**


	6. Chapter 5: Another Tragedy!

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 5 - A Second Tragedy!**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**__****__****__****_' Damn it! What is Lucifer doing to my body? '  
_**

**__****__****__****_Ranma could only sit back and watch as Lucifer continued his killing spree. It was as though Ranma was watching a horror film. One that he was the main cast and he was abusing his power to kill people - which was a direct contradiction to the martial art codes, which was to only use your power to protect yourself or save someone in danger. But here he was! Killing people! He watched as Lucifer went up to another Shinigami ( he had managed to gauge roughly what a Shinigami was from what the people here were saying) and tore the helpless Shinigami apart. It was a dark and morbid scene as thousands of corpse lay motionless across the street. The thought that it was he himself doing it sent shivers down his spine. He would never dare to kill an innocent person for his own needs._**

**__****__****__****_" Lucifer! Stop what you are doing now! " Ranma screamed into the never ending sea of darkness._**

Outside in the Bleach World, Lucifer paused for a moment. The human inside him was calling him. The boy's body was starting to fall apart. It had lasted for longer than he had expected. Of course, once his body was destroyed, he would be able to fully reincarnate into this world. However, this world was like nothing he had ever seen. The air itself had a powerful presence and it had helped his body recover faster than he had expected. Of course, he himself was feeling part of the body's strain for he was bounded by it. He continued walking towards where his senses directed him to and crushed whatever obstacle was ahead of him.

**_" LUCIFER! Get out of my BODY! " Ranma was getting desperate. He could feel his strength deteriorating as each second flew by. His hopes was diminished and closed to being shattered. Then, he noticed a familiar person walking towards him._**

**_" Ranko! What are you doing here? " Ranma exclaimed as he saw himself standing right in front of him._**

**_" I'm here to save you obviously! If you die! I die! " Ranko exclaimed._**

**_" How do I get out of here? " _**

**_" You have to break the seal Lucifer placed on you. And in order to do that, you have to exert a strong amount of ki to your surroundings. This will destroy your seal. "_**

**_" Why weren't you sealed? " Ranma asked._**

**_" Lucifer doesn't know of my existence yet. And it won't be long till he finds out. The seal he placed on you will only break when a force of twice the person's limit is exerted. Making it almost impossible for any ordinary human to do it... except us. With both of our strength..."_**

**_"...we will be able to break it! " Ranma continued._**

**_" Well what are you waiting for! See where I'm pointing? "_**

**_Ranma nodded his head._**

**_" Focus all the ki left in your body in that direction. I will support you and break that seal. "_**

**_" Alright! Lets go! " Ranma placed his both hands in the direction Ranko was pointing to and started drawing out all the ki he could muster._**

**_" Ready? Lets do it! Moko Takabisha! " _**

**_..._**

**_Aizen continued watching the new LCD TV had ordered. He was monitoring the boy which came out of the garganta he had created. He was powerful. He could be either a powerful ally or a powerful opponent. He was an interesting specimen. Aizen reached his hand into the cookie j ar next to him. It was empty._****_  
_**

" Tousen, bring me some cookies. " Aizen ordered Tousen.

" Yes sir. " Tousen said and rushed off to the kitchen.

Seconds later, Tousen returned empty-handed.

" Aizen-sama, I'm afraid we've run out of cookies. "

" Well than, go to the human world and buy me some. And come back quickly. "

" Aizen-sama do you think I can ask one of the Arrancars to do it instead? Won't they think lowly of me if they see me doing this? "

" Tousen, just do as Aizen-sama wishes, unless you are trying to disobey him... " Ichimaru smiled at Tousen.

" I'm sorry Aizen-sama, but what I meant if I could get someone else to help me? "

Aizen reached out for his tea cup and drank a sip of tea.

" Aizen-sama..."

Aizen stopped Tousen.

" I did not reply you because I do not have anything to add. So go and get me some cookies. "

All of a sudden, Tousen felt furious. Furious because no one here bothered listening to him. He had followed Aizen because he thought Aizen was walking the path of justice. But now, he was starting to regret it. Everyone here discriminated him just because he was blind.

" Tousen, why don't ya get goin'. Aizen-sama is waiting. " said Ichimaru who seemed to be mocking Tousen.

After hearing that remark, Tousen finally blew his top.

' Why don't you go yourself Ichimaru! Why is it that Aizen prefers you over me! Why is it always like this! Ichimaru! You will die! "

Tousen dashed towards Ichimaru but before he could reach out for his sword, he felt a sword pierce through him.

" I din' want'ta do this to ya' but you ask for it. "

Tousen collapsed on the floor.

Ichimaru clapped his hands and immediately, arrancars appeared and carried Tousen's body away.

" O'well. I guess will have to find someone else to get our cookies, Aizen-sama! "

Aizen said nothing and took another sip of his tea.

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_-end of chapter 5_

_Hope you liked it! Please review and rate it out of 5._

_CCCCcomments will bee deeply appreciated._

_ I am trying to write my fics on a weekly basis now that school has reopen, i will try to upload by the weekends. (Singapore - Hong Kong Time )_

__

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**


	7. Chapter 6:

Hey Guys! Sorry for being late by one week as I had no inspiration =( but its back =) so enjoy this fic! Also, I will be revealing something at the end of this fic. as an apology to you guys =)  
Without further ado, lets begin!

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 6 - " "**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**__****__****__****_" I'm free! I can move! " Ranma gasped as he finally brooked the seal that Lucifer had placed onto him._**

**__****__****__****_" What now? " Ranma turned towards the equally exhausted Ranko._**

**__****__****__****_" See that door there? We have to go in there. " Ranko gestured at a old and rusted door which Ranma had not noticed before._**

**__****__****__****_Ranko signaled Ranma to follow and they slowly made their way there._**

**__****__****__****_" I'll have to warn you of something first. " Ranko suddenly said._**

**__****__****__****_" What is it? " _**

**__****__****__****_Ranko paused for a second and said,_**

**__****__****__****_" Upon entering this door, we will have to face Lucifer. The winner will be the one who controls this body. And should any of us fall, we will be sealed into the winner's soul eternally. "_**

**__****__****__****_" I understand. " Ranma nodded his head. It wasn't going to be an easy battle seeing how strong Lucifer was. He had to be extremely careful. _**

**__****__****__****_" Alright then, lets go. "_**

**__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_**

Lucifer clutched his head tightly.

The human had broken free of the seal.

How he had managed to break was no longer important now. He had to kill him.

More pain flowed into his body.

The human was resisting more and more.

It was time to kill him.

******__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_****__****__****__****_- x -x -x_**

_Ranma walked into a completely different room. It was completely white and there seemed no end to it. The place itself had many pillars supporting the what seemed to be a sky. Ranma felt another presence inside this room. _

_Lucifer had arrived._

_Feathers erupted from the ground where Lucifer appeared. Bigger than before and probably more powerful._

_" So we meet again human. Unfortunately, this will be the last time. "_

_Ranma remained silent. He had to keep his composure at all times so that Lucifer could not catch him of guard._

_" Well then, let us begin. " Lucifer said and flew high up into the sky. With his wings, he let out bolts of lightning which flew towards Ranma at an extremely fast speed._

_Ranma quickly evaded the bolts though when some of them hit an area near him, he could still feel the pain rushing through his body._

_Lucifer, then swooped down towards Ranma in an attempt to grab him._

_Ranma saw his chance. If what Ranko had told him was true, he might stand a chance to win._

_He quickly ducked to his left and as Lucifer flew past him, he quickly launched a quick successive blow to Lucifer's lower torso. To his surprise, his hand went straight through Lucifer's body. He quickly withdrew his hand and blood splattered out of Lucifer's body._

_So it was true. Ranko had told him beforehand that Lucifer had not recovered fully yet. As such, some parts of his body were soft. This parts could be identified through the beige spots on his otherwise blue body. _

_Lucifer stared in amazement at his body. The human had injured him. He had to pay._

_Ranma scanned Lucifer and found another spot on the side of his neck. If he were able to reach that part, it would be more than enough to kill Lucifer. Also he noticed a hilt of what seemed to be a sword in front of him. He picked it up. Ranko had also told him that the sword signified ownership of the body. The winner would have a complete sword._

_Reached behind his back and pulled out a humongous sword which was twice the size of his body. Part of the sword was broken. That part was probably the hilt Ranma was holding._

_" Die human. " Lucifer sneered and lunged his sword straight into Ranma's chest._

_Ranma gasped. Lucifer had used the sword as though it was a plastic sword. The force blew Ranma backwards and his body slammed onto a wall. Blood splashed out unto the wall._

_' Crap! I let my guard down! '_

_Lucifer withdrew his sword and slashed at Ranma again. _

_Ranma's eyes widened and he quickly rolled to his left. The huge sword crashed unto the ground beside him._

_Ranma let loose a sigh of relieve._

_That was quickly overwhelmed by pain. He slowly turned to his right and he saw it. _

_His right arm lying on the floor with more blood flowing out._

_The reality took seconds to reach him and when he realized that he wasn't asleep, he let loose a loud scream._

_Lucifer did not show any sign of pity or concern. He readied his sword for another strike at Ranma._

_' Damn it! I'm going to die if I don't do anything! '_

_Then, a plan struck Ranma. He stood up. Blood was still dripping from his sleeve. _

_As Lucifer slashed at Ranma, Ranma sprinted to his right and when the sword crashed into the floor, he quickly turned back and jumped onto the sword itself._

_' What do you think you are doing human. ' _

_Ranma continued running up the sword. His legs were already bleeding but he had to endure the pain. When he reached the top, he jumped to the shoulder's of Lucifer. He let out a loud battle cry and struck his hand deep into Lucifer's neck. He quickly pulled it out and executed a new Chestnut-Roasting-On-An-Open-Fire technique which involved only one hand. _

_Lucifer started roaring, the human was actually killing him._

_With all his anger and rage, Ranma let loose a Shishi Höködan, a technique which he had not used for very long._

_Lucifer's head fell onto the ground and his body slowly started to vanish. Ranma quickly jumped off and rested his body on a wall. _

_He was fatigue. So much had happened in the past hour but now, he was going back...back..._

_" Congratulations on beating Lucifer. " Ranko appeared from a corner in which she had been hiding in. She had not participated in the battle and was now walking slowly towards Ranma._

_" Thanks. " Was all Ranma managed to say._

_Ranko continued walking towards Ranma. _

_Something was wrong. Ranma could sense it._

_Ranko head was bent down so her expression could not be seen but Ranma could have sworn he saw her smiling. _

_Then he saw it._

_At Ranko's back._

_She was carrying something._

_Something glistering. _

_Then it struck him. _

_Only one person could control the body..._

_...and there was two of them here._

_- to be continued..._

____Hope you guys enjoyed it! =)

_Sorry for being so late... it was supposed to be out yesterday but my internet died on me and I had to restart again =()_

_Anyway, its out! I didn't want to delay it any longer so I didn't bother to check for mistakes. So please help me by posting a comment or sending me a pm if you see one =)_

_And yes, I did promise to reveal something which I will now._

_Take a look at the Chapter names. The first letter of each chapter. Yes! Now you see it don't you! _

_Alright! So what the chapter spells out will be a spoiler of what will be of Ranma eventually! I know its nothing much but I hope you will continue reading to find out! =)_


	8. Chapter 7: Witness, The Death of Ranma!

**Before I Start:**

**Sorry for not mentioning this before, but the secret applies only from chapter 1 - the rest of the chapter.**

**This does not include the intro and story progress.**

**Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

_Special Thanks to 2 Supporters who have been following this story and reviewing it constantly =) (You know who you are) and the rest of you who are reading this._

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 8 - " Witness, The Death Of Ranma! "**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

The hogyoku had been inactive for days. Ever since Aizen had last brought Ranma into the realm of Shinigami, the hogyoku no longer reacted with his spiritual pressure. As strange as it was, the hogyoku was now emitting a warm glow of violet. Aizen observed it with interest. Ever since Tousen's death, things had gotten boring.

The hogyoku was getting more violent. The air was getting heavier and it had started to deform. Something was causing it to react. Probably a powerful force. Sparks started flying out of the hogyoku and then suddenly, it shattered into pieces. Aizen watched in horror as his most powerful weapon broke right in front of his own eyes.

Ichimaru took a step backwards. Aizen was infuriated. It was about time he left anyway.

Ichimaru took another step backwards and flash stepped out of the building.

He took a glance back at the building which was already struggling to survive Aizen's Reiatsu and then he left without another word.

T T T T T T T T T T T

Back in Nerima, an emergency meeting was called at the Tendo's Residence.

" He's been gone for days! I even searched the whole town for him! " Genma was shouting at the top of his lungs. His whole face was red already and for the first time, he was worried about his son.

" He'll be back. You're just overreacting Saotome. " Soun said in an attempt to comfort him.

" No way! He couldn't have survived without eating for so many days! " Genma started screaming again.

In a corner of a room, Ryoga was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

' Hmm... if Ranma is gone... if Ranma is gone... that means... Akane is all mine! '

Ryoga exploded into a fist of laughter and everyone watched him in amusement. He started dancing and skipping across the hallway and eventually crashed through the wall leading to the road outside their house.

Akane was worried too. Ranma would never leave the house for so long... yet, he wasn't back yet. Could something have happened to him?

There was an unnatural silence in the room until Genma broke it by shouting

" I suggest we form a search party and go look for him! "

There was a murmur of agreement in the room.

Then it happened. The air in the room starting distorting. Everyone stood there frozen in fear. Then, a hand shot out and pulled all of them in. Ryoga burst in seconds later shouting,

" Yes! I didn't get lost! This must be the power of love! " and then he got pulled in too. The hand disappeared and the room appeared as though it had been empty the whole time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The whole 'NWC' flew out of the sky into the realm of Bleach. They had been scattered over the whole town and they were all at a complete loss at what had just happened.

yYYYYYYYYYY

**_Ranma ran as fast as he could. His body was already fatigue and worn-out and he already felt like fainting. But this was his life and he had no other choice._**

_**Ranko on the other hand was obviously toying with Ranma. She was not tired as she had been absent during the previous fight.**_

_**Ranma stopped running. Ranko had disappeared.**_

_**Ranma could feel his heart racing. **_

_**He leaned against a wall to prevent Ranko from attacking from the back and kept reminding himself that his life was in danger.**_

_**There was a scratch above him.**_

_**Ranma turned up and saw Ranko diving straight down into him. **_

_**Ranma tried to run but the sword drove cleanly through his face.**_

_**Ranko jumped off and Ranma collapsed. **_

_**There was no blood. Ranma's body simply vanished just as Lucifer had.**_

_**Ranko sword grew longer.**_

**_" Guess this is the full form eh. " She said and in an instant, she was teleported into the real world where she was now forever a she._**

**_Ranma was history._**

**_-end of chapter 7._**

x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x x

I Know what you are thinking!

'What? Ranma died? How can that be? But he's the main character! '

or something like that =)

but who says MC can't die =0

( and dun start flaming me abt reviving Ranma =) unless its constructive feedback about how Ranma should come back to life)


	9. Chapter 8: Insanity!

BIB - Sorry for being late again... Ran out of inspiration halfway through. But im back! =) I know many of you after reading the previous chapter think that Ranma has died and this fic is gonna suck. But I do not intend to let Ranma die. He simply 'died' in the previous chapter. Anyways, just read on to find out more.

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 8 - " Insanity "**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_

* * *

_

Soul Society was on high alert.

There has been word that there was a human with inhumane powers going around killing people.

In response, they had already sent some Shinigami to investigate. Kenpachi, who was dying for some bloodshed and action followed them too.

* * *

Ranma was once again in another dark world.

It seemed as though what happened just days ago was happening again.

This place was much more eerie than the previous. He could faintly see skulls of what seem to be human hanging across the area. There was blood all over the area and it was unnervingly cold.

Lucifer sat crossed legged before him.

" Just as I expected. The girl isn't what she seems to be. Oh well... I guess I should have realized it earlier. " Lucifer muttured.

" Where are we? " Ranma asked.

" Your hell. " Lucifer replied. " The hell of your own imagination. "

" So why are you here? If this is my imagination. "

" Because I am part of you, just as you are part of me. "

" So we're both dead? " Ranma was getting confused.

" Not yet we are. Look at your hand. "

Ranma opened his hands and realized that sitting in the middle of his palm was a blade. A very tiny piece.

" That, is your life. Your existence. You still exist in the real world. "

" So how do we get out? "

" There is no way out... the only way is to gain back control over your body. "

" How am I supposed to do that? "

" All will be revealed in the time to come. " Lucifer said and stood up. He then walked into the empty darkness ahead.

" Hold on... Argh " Ranma cringed in pain. His body had undergone a lot. Now would be a good time to do some thinking. So much had happened over the past days and he wondered what had he done to deserve this.

Maybe it was bullying Akane.

The sudden thought of her made him sad. He missed everyone back at Nerima.

* * *

Ranko felt free.

Free from Ranma's body.

She no longer had to worry about changing back into a boy whenever she was splashed with hot water.

She took a few steps then stopped.

She looked around her and then asked herself,

" Where am I? "

* * *

End of chapter 8 -

Dun worry. Ranma isnt dead =) I dun intend on letting him just die. And sorry once again for being late =(


	10. Chapter 9: Let The Fun Begin!

Sorry for coming in late! But enjoy this chapter!

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Chapter 9 - " Let the Fun Begin! "**

**-_Disclaimer : All characters used in this fanfiction does not belong to me. It belongs to the respective owners and not to me._**

**_There might be spoilers in the story._**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _****_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

Ranko stood dead in her tracks.

This wasn't Nerima.

' Am I in another country? ' Ranko wondered.

' No way, this is definitely Japan. Everything here is written in Japanese. '

She took a step forward and then a strong force threw her off guard.

'Someone strong is coming... no, a whole group of people. '

Then, a gate like structure appeared in front of her. ( A Senkaimon for you bleach fans)

' They're here! ' Ranko readied her sword.

The gate slowly opened and light burst out from the gate. Ranko shielded her eyes from the glare.

When the gate fully opened, there was no one inside. Except people who were lying dead on the floor. They were clothed in what seemed to be kimonos.

'Strange. The powerful presence is still here.'

She then realized that there was a blade pointing towards her neck.

She froze in fear. She slowly turned her head.

There was a freak behind her.

He had extremely long and spiked hair in which he had attached bells at the end. His shirt was sleeveless unlike the other people in the gate and he wore an eye patch on his right eye.

' How did he get there? '

Ranko quickly used her sword to push his sword away and jumped to a safe distance.

" Seeing as how there is all this blood on your shirt I expect you to be the killer. " The man spoke.

Ranko said nothing.

" I've been very bored this few days... thats why I killed those useless Shinigami over there. " He grinned. " I didn't want them to get in my way. "

" The name's Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi captain of the 11th squad. Lets not waste anymore time, I'm already dying of boredom! "

Kenpachi let out a loud laugh and then zoomed towards Ranko.

Ranko quickly side-stepped him and attempted to cut Kenpachi.

Kenpachi grabbed the sword with his left hand.

' What in the world? How did he manage to hold my sword without bleeding a single bit? '

Ranko realized that her sword was starting to crack and she quickly withdrew her sword.

" Heh, you ain't that tough after all. How did you even manage to kill so many people? Or are you hiding your true powers from me? " Kenpachi frowned.

It was getting boring.

' Maybe I missed. Shit! I can't get killed by this freak! After all my effort to kill that Ranma! I'm not going to let it go to waste! '

Ranko yelled and jumped at Kenpachi again, attempting to slice him up.

This time, Kenpachi didn't block. He simply stood there.

' What is he thinking? Never mind! This is to my advantage! '

The sword struck Kenpachi straight in his face... but nothing happened.

Then, the sword broke into pieces.

'' How...how could this be? '' Ranko stumbled backwards.

" No way...! That's impossible! "

" Tch! A weakling like you don't deserve to fight with me. Now scram! "

Kenpachi said and walked off, he had no intention of fighting such a weakling. Ranko then fell to her knees. She did not know whether to be grateful or mad at that she had been regarded as a weakling. But either way, she had survived that horrifying experience. She rested her eyes for a few seconds and then stood up.

Sitting there wouldn't do any good. She had a lot more problems to solve right now...

* * *

Lucifer was back.

" The seal's broken. We are free to go. "

" What do you mean? " Ranma asked.

" Ranko's sword, where we currently reside has been broken. This means that we can now pull her back in to the sword and have a rematch with her. Once again, the victor will have full control of this very body and the loser will be sent back here. "

" So that means I'll have to fight you again? "

" No... I will not be participating. There is something I have to do... "

" Okay, so how do I bring her here? "

" Hold on a second... I want you to meet someone first. He'll explain it all to you. Its right there. " Lucifer said and pointed towards a door which Ranma had once again failed to notice.

' How come this doors keep appearing out of nowhere? ' Ranma thought to himself as he walked towards it.

He turned around and realized that Lucifer was not following.

" Aren't you coming? "

Lucifer turned his head away and said, " No... I cannot go into that place. You will have to go there alone. "

" Okay... if you say so. "

Ranma placed his hand on the knob. It was chilly.

He opened it and was greeted with so much light that he had to turn around and get used to the light.

He then walked in and saw Lucifer right in the middle.

' What the? Wasn't Lucifer behind me? '

The Lucifer in front of him woke up and looked quite surprised.

" So he sent you in alone eh? That coward... "

Ranma was confused... there is another Lucifer?

The Lucifer noticed Ranma's face and quickly explained.

" Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Lucifer, The Morning Star and I am the other Lucifer's split personality. " The Lucifer said and grinned.

* * *

Zz End zZ

Sorry for coming in late again =p


End file.
